1. Field of the Invention
Various exemplary embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for image processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices, such as smart phones and tablet computers, may have multiple integrated camera modules. These camera modules may be facing in different directions. When the electronic devices are used to capture two-dimensional images, only one of the camera modules may be activated, leaving the rest of camera modules unused and failing to take advantage of their capabilities. Accordingly, the need exists for new techniques for taking two-dimensional images that utilize multiple camera modules.